


Right Hand Man

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Ichabbie Halloween, Ichabbie Holloween, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: Ichabod Crane is far more appreciative of Abbie Mills' Halloween costume this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Ichabbie Halloween trash. Smut and trash all mixed up with a few pop cultural references for fun. Obviously season three didn't end the way they are trying to convince us it ended. Nope. Not at all.

There was never going to be a repeat of last Halloween. If Abbie was going to dress up as her favorite entertainer and let the world see her many wonderful… attributes… Crane was going to enjoy it to the fullest extent possible. He was going to look. He was going to admire everything about her. Most of all, this year, he was going to let her know that she was beautiful and not just when she was dressed up. All the time.

His partner did love Halloween. She said it was her chance to be a little wild and to be someone else other than the always-in-control Abigail Mills. Crane never wanted to be anyone other than himself. A costume had to be selected, though, so he went for something from the dreadful erroneous Hamilton musical. At least this way, he’d be comfortable and could wear his boots tomorrow night at whatever event Miss Jenny had planned for them this year.

He found Abbie in the living room. staring at her phone and looking disappointed. “They are forecasting snow in the area starting tomorrow afternoon.”

“And why is this a problem?” Crane asked.

“It’s Halloween!”

“I know that. I even have my costume ready,” he said proudly. No embroidering all night this year.

“I hate snow on Halloween! I don’t want to wear a coat or boots and now I might have to,” Abbie said. She stopped staring at her phone and started staring at him as if he should know this already.

“I still haven’t figured out which holidays you find it appropriate for there to be snow,” Crane said, puzzled.

“Christmas, Crane. Always on Christmas. Halloween is very inappropriate for snow. I’m just sayin’,” Abbie said.

“Maybe it won’t happen, Lieutenant. They have been wrong before. I would hate for a snowfall to ruin your plans this year,” Crane said. He meant it. This might not be Valley Forge important and he might not be as thrilled about the holiday as she was, but he did enjoy it when she was having a good time. And he enjoyed sweets, especially if people were just handing them out. He could never pass up free confections of any sort.

“At least I got a nice Halloween last year. That was a good thing since I would have frozen my ass off if it snowed while I was wearing those shorts. Not that you noticed if my ass was in its proper place or not,” Abbie mumbled.

“I noticed…” Crane mumbled back without thinking. He wasn’t thinking about what he was saying because his mind was occupied with how she had looked in that costume and how wrong he had been for not noticing at the time.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, if you’ll pardon me, Lieutenant, I have to make sure… my boots are polished for the big event. Yes, that’s it,” Crane said quickly, dodging her question. He dashed out of the living room and escaped to the bathroom upstairs.

To polish his boots… amongst other things.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“Well, it’s snowing! And there is ice. Halloween is ruined!” Abbie said, staring out the front door at her porch. All of the autumn decorations Crane had helped her drag out and put around the front of the house were going limp under the wetness. The poor flowers were never going to make it and all her cute, tiny pumpkins and gourds were going to be buried in the snow before the night was over. Snow was always possible on Halloween in this part of the country, but even he had to admit this was a lot of snow.

It was then he noticed that she was in her costume and even from the back, she was stunning. This year, she was wearing a saffron yellow dress with ruffles and shoes… the shoes were amazing. And then she turned around.

Any thought Crane had of rescuing the mums from their frozen fate vanished from his head immediately. Her decolletage was beyond his wildest imagination and the bust line of the dress was held together with only a few strings with some lacy black unmentionable peeking out from underneath.

“Which one are you supposed to be?” Abbie asked, shaking him from his thoughts and forcing him to look up from where he was currently staring.

“Pardon?” he asked, still distracted by her costume and now just noticing the baseball bat propped up by the front door. That wasn’t a good omen. He better keep his eyes where they belonged.

“Which of the founding fathers is it this year? No, never mind. I see the purple sash. General Washington, right? I guess go big or go home?” Abbie asked, unable to hide her unhappiness over the weather.

“I didn’t go as far as to make a vine and a fig tree,” Crane said, shrugging.

“I’m sure there will be a million Hamiltons out there this year. Finally, you’ll blend in!” Abbie said, not hiding the sarcasm in her tone. She walked toward him and played with his lapel. It was strange to be wearing a coat that wasn’t exactly historically accurate for where and what he was during that particular war, but she was right. It was going to be nice just blending in for a change. And to be comfortable whilst doing so. This never happened. “I must say you do look rather dashing. I’m really starting to miss that old coat of yours. A lot. Your newer ones are nice but that one defined you.”

“I miss it as well, but it was becoming too fragile to wear every day,” Crane said. Abbie continued to play with the buttons on his coat. While she was doing this, he was at the perfect angle to look down… and see nearly everything. “Are we, um, are we still going to attend Miss Jenny’s party? With the snow and all?”

Abbie looked up at him and figured out immediately what he was staring at. Instead of shying away or covering up, she grinned at him and tugged at the lace around his neck.

“I’m so glad that this year, you noticed,” Abbie said.

“Lieutenant, I want you to know that I do notice. I may never say anything. I will probably never have the nerve to act on it. But I do notice everything about you,” he said. It was a moment of complete honesty between them… honesty while they were dressed up as other people. Maybe that made it easier for him to say the words he was saying.

“Maybe I want you to act. Come on, Crane. I know you got some game. Just go with it,” Abbie said.

Crane swallowed hard, unsure how this got to where it was so quickly. They had just been discussing snow and now… this. They were discussing his game. Which he never had.

“The party…” he said, his voice trailing off as her hands slid down the front of his waistcoat, stroking his chest and abdomen as they trailed lower.

“Maybe we’ll be late. Maybe it will stop snowing by then,” she said.

Was this what she had in mind when she dressed up last year? And he missed out on a year of this? Because he was paying too much attention to Zoe and not what was right in front of his nose?

“Maybe…” he said, his head spinning now just from how close she was and from her touch. She also smelled amazing. She was amazing and in the heels she was wearing, he didn’t have to stoop too far to give her a kiss.

It was soft and sweet at first, like the earliest of springtime blooms. But that wasn’t going to last long. Not with everything that had been building between them for all this time. No, their kisses were soon as fiery as the color of the autumn leaves outside the door. Her mouth opened under his and teeth clunked before they got it right. And it was so very right. Not only did she smell amazing, she tasted amazing. A noise close to a purr came from the back of her throat and it made him groan.

He didn’t know where to go with everything he was feeling. Should he pick her up and carry her to her bed? Was it too soon? She ran a hand down the front of his breeches and he realized it wasn’t too soon at all. Crane lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, his hands supporting her bottom. Her perfect bottom. Even under all the ruffles, he could feel that.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom though the stairs weren’t as easy as he imagined. Yes, he had allowed himself to imagine that part of it a few times before. It was easier in his imagination but they made it, laughing about it on their way up. Her laughter was joyous, and after this past year, it made his heart swell with happiness just to see her smile so brightly.

After he set her down on her feet, she pushed him back toward the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he sat down so hard, he bounced. Abbie climbed on top of his lap, straddling him and he couldn’t even say anything that anyone could comprehend.

“Should we… costumes… take… do… this is hired from the party place…”

“No… no time,” she said, pushing him so he was on his back.

She pulled up her voluminous skirt so it was around her waist and he fumbled around with the buttons on the front of his fake uniform, still not quite believing this was happening like this. For the longest time, he wouldn’t allow himself to imagine whether their first time would be fast or slow. He didn’t want to admit there would be a first time. After he became her roommate, he allowed himself to imagine climbing the stairs with her in his arms but that was it. Now here they were. Here they were and fast was the answer to the question he wouldn’t allow himself to ponder for the longest time.

“Abbie… I…”

“There will be plenty of time later. I need this now. I want this now. I want you now,” she said. He had freed his cock from his breeches and she looked to where their bodies were going to come together before sinking down on him. He closed his eyes, hoping he could last at least long enough to give her pleasure. It had been a while since he had been wrapped inside a woman and this… this was glorious.

He had to open and his eyes and look. He had to see it all as he fought through her skirts while she continued to rise and fall, his fingers working between her thighs until he found the spot that made her stop moving for just a moment. She gasped and their eyes met and she looked more stunning than he had ever seen her look before. Needy. Desperate. Hungry. All for him.

But it couldn’t compare to how he felt. She was so warm and wet and he hoped she was sincere on her promise of more to come. He wanted to explore all of her with his fingers and his mouth and his tongue. To hell with the Halloween party. This was enough for him.

Abbie stopped moving and put her hand over his, showing him what she needed. Harder. Faster. She moved once more, taking him in so far and tightening her inner walls around him. He gasped and knew… just… there wasn’t much more he could take.

She looked down at him, placing a hand on the very rumpled sash on his chest, and asked, “Here comes the general?”

He would have laughed had he been able to. Instead, everything became blindingly bright before fading into darkness. She came a few seconds later, crying out his name as he kept stroking her with his fingers. Finally, they both fell still and quiet, and just stared at each other.

“Well… that happened,” she said.

“It did,” he agreed. He didn’t even take his boots off and that happened. And it was good. “What about the party?”

“Maybe we should skip the party…” Abbie said. She was tracing her fingertips softly over his lips and he nipped at them gently and playfully.

“Really?”

“And instead, I’ll take you to the Red Lobster.”

Ichabod Crane had no idea why she wanted to go there. The biscuits at that particular establishment were good but not good enough to drive that far in the foul weather.

But he would go anywhere with his Lieutenant. Anywhere. He didn’t need a reason why.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End


End file.
